The Ever Changing Fates
by firebolthex10086
Summary: The Dark Lord and The Titan of Time have joined forces to take over. Only if both Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood unite will they be able to defeat them. Pairings - Percy/Annabeth, Harry/Thalia, Nico/Luna, Hermione/Luke. First Fic please be nice and please review! Abandoned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – The Announcement 

Harry's spell hit Ron square in the chest, the force knocking him off his feet sending him hurtling straight towards the opening door. It was Professor Mcgonagall. Harry could only watch in shock as his duelling partner collided with their unsuspecting Headmistress. Her papers escaped her grip and flew into the air and landed soundlessly on the stone floor around her feet. Her left eye twitched slightly and her lips pulled into a tight line as she glared across the room as Dumbledore's Army halted and training came to an end. "Ronald if you are quite done, I would like to begin with what I have come to tell you." Ron quickly picked up a few stray papers and stumbled to his feet, mumbling an apology and handed the sheets over to Mcgonagall. "Since you all missed the announcement in the hall I have come to inform you of a change of plan. You may be aware of a startling news report that has just been released in the Daily Prophet."

Hermione's hand struck straight in the air. "The report on the Titian of Time?"

"Yes and the recent discovery of the Greek Gods are true also. We have received reports that The Dark Lord and The Titian of Time, Kronos have joined forces." Mcgonagall stated gravely. Sharp intakes of breath were heard all around the room. Everybody remained silent. "We do however have some good news. We are going to be fighting side by side with Demi-Gods-"

"They are from Camp Half-Blood, aren't they? I read about them in Myths and Legends." Hermione interrupted.

Ron quickly looked at Hermione and back to Harry in astonishment and whispered "What doesn't she know?" Harry slightly shrugged, but kept his eyes on Mcgonagall. The professor simply smiled at Hermione in a way that that she only reserved for her favourite students. "They will be arriving when lessons have finished. I expect you all to make them feel welcome, as you will be training with them." Mcgonagall swiftly turned and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

* * *

Annabeth cleverly bought her foot behind Percy's and tripped him up. He fell backwards, Riptide clattered from his hand and scattered across the floor. Annabeth speedily ran to his side and put her knife to his throat. Percy let out a small chuckle, "you know that won't hurt me right?" Annabeth pressed her knife deeper into his skin and rolled her eyes, "well, not everybody's invincible like you seaweed brain." Percy opened his mouth intending to reply, when Nico ran in and said between pants that there is a meeting in the big house.

Annabeth held out her hand and pulled Percy back onto his feet. Together they walked towards the Big House, Percy with a slight limp. They both sat down with the other councillors and waited for Chiron to begin the meeting. "As you are well aware we are not the only hero's of our time. We share this title with witches and wizards, but until now we have pursued our separate tasks without aid from each other." Whispers broke out in the room, Percy glanced at Annabeth but she was intently staring still at Chiron, who was waiting for everyone to settle down.

Once they had, he continued, "Our Enemy, Kronos has joined leagues with a well known dark wizard. This alliance makes them twice as strong and twice as dangerous as they could ever be alone. We will be leaving today at 2 O'clock to go to Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft and Wizardry. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. As counsellors of your cabins I need you to tell your fellow camp mates to pack now and get ready to leave. We will meet at Thalia's tree, and that concludes today's meeting." Everybody filtered out in a rush of whispers and mumbles.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3 we appreciate it!

Next Time:

Both Wizards and Demigods meet for the first time, but will they get along?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Two Become One

In the distance a swooping shadow crossed the horizon and came towards the group of campers. _Hey boss! _Spoke a voice in Percy's head, _need a lift? _Percy looked at Blackjack his favourite Pegasus and glanced behind him to find several other shadows appear in the sky and soon land on top of Half-Blood Hill. It wasn't long after when Chiron came galloping towards the large crowd. "I obviously won't be flying," he said "You will meet me at Hogwarts; I will be waiting for you outside."After finally calming down Porkpie enough to get Nico to mount the Pegasus, they took off into the afternoon sky waving goodbye to Chiron.

Silena Beauregard, as one of the most talented at Pegasus riding, she was constantly flying back to check that the other campers were safe during the long flight. It was dark when they were flying over England and Percy looked over at Annabeth and smiled slightly as her eyes lit up. Below them were a variety of old and new buildings and it was clear to him she was looking at the architecture. As Percy was leading all of the campers it was a surprise to him when Blackjack took a nose dive towards a large patch of forest. The screams that followed a few seconds later informed Percy that the other campers had met the same fate. _Sorry boss! _Said a voice in Percy's head and once he had assured him that it was okay he glanced around at his disorientated friends who were dropping off their Pegasus. But when he turned back towards Blackjack there was a huge castle that had not been there before. There were streams of light pouring out of every window showing shadows of a few wanderers in the corridors. He heard a sharp intake of breath and knew that Annabeth had seen the beautiful building in front of them. Chiron came galloping around the corner with a tall lady at his side. The heroes still stood there stunned at the magnificent castle. "Welcome young Demi-gods. I am Professor Mcgonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts." The tall lady announced.

The heroes slowly wondered through the hallways leading towards the Great Hall staring in awe at the moving portraits of famous wizards and witches. Gasps rippled through the crowd of Demi-gods as the portraits talked between themselves. Professor Mcgonagall pushed a tall, large oak door with detailed carvings open. Behind the door was an immeasurable room. Four long tables extended from one side to the other. The room was filled with a mass of students talking and eating. Food seemed to appear on their plates, just like it did in Camp Half-Blood. At the very end was a somewhat shorter table that stood horizontally. There was a variety of heights and sizes in the people who sat there; they were obviously the other Professors. "This is the Great Hall." Professor Mcgonagall explained. "This is where you will be eating while you stay here with us." The Demi-Gods felt slightly intimidated by the amount of students, especially the older ones. "Right I think it is time to meet those whom you will be training with." She continued. A group of students who were close to their age came through the door. "This is the D.A." There was an awkward silence in the room. Mcgonagall soon broke it. "Harry, will you show Camp Half-Blood to their dorms please?" "Ok. Half-Bloods follow me." Harry said while walking back through the grand doors.

The group of heroes followed Harry through the corridor, but they all soon came to a halt. "Wait just one second." Harry said. "Wow." Annabeth said quietly to herself. The stair cases were moving. "How does that-"

"Right, quickly now." Harry interrupted. The group all speedily jumped onto the moving stair case. The Demi-Gods all held on as it swivelled round. Harry soon stepped off and began to walk down another corridor, they all quickly followed. He continued down for a little while then soon stopped again. "Ok. As you all are grouped in, houses-"

"Gods." Annabeth corrected.

"Yeah. Sorry, Gods. Each dorm is for each God." Harry explained. "So, here is the Afro-dee-tii dorm."

"Aphrodite." Annabeth corrected again.

"Aphrodite." Harry said bluntly. She reminded him on someone he knew.

"Each dorm has a plaque saying which hous-God the room is for, so you can find yours. I'll let you settle in and I will come to collect you to show you to our training facilities." Harry waved goodbye to his new friends and walked back towards the moving staircases.

* * *

Luna was wondering down a corridor. She was walking lazily and not looking where she was going. "Hey look its Luna." A tall, Slytherin whispered to his friend. The both sniggered and ran towards her. She was too dazed to realise what was about to happen. They barged into her and she went tumbling to the ground. By the time she looked up the Slytherin's were gone. A hand reached down towards her and she took it without knowing whose it was. "Are you ok?" Nico asked. "Yes. I am quite fine." Luna replied, still a bit dazed.

"Who were those boys? Do you want me to do something about them?" Nico questioned.

"Boys? What boys. The Nargles must have been behind it. I'm not wearing my cork-chain today." Luna sweetly pointed out. Nico stood there a little confused, but he simply discarded it and assumed it was a wizard thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3– The training commences

One by one, each student arose from their dorms. It was gone eight, but most were still sleeping. Many Hufflepuffs came down and were seated in the Great Hall. A few more students from different houses appeared and started to dig into their morning breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione all came down together. They were still sleepy as they began to tuck into their food. Ron, being himself ate the most and still had room for more. Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he caught some Demi-gods stood in the doorway. They were all huddled together and talking between themselves. Professor Mcgonagall spoke "Good morning students, Demi-gods please take a seat." They looked around the room and were deciding where to go. Many of them started to approach Hufflepuffs' table (they are the friendliest). "Oh, no don't worry you don't have to sit with them." Mcgonagall said while chuckling a little. "Snape, will you please get a table for Camp Half-Blood." Snape glared at Mcgonagall and rolled his eyes. The Demi-gods still stood their awkwardly. Snape simply raised his wand and muttered, "Accio table." A large, oak table came flying through the door way, the Demi-gods all ducked just in time. They all stood there shocked with amazement, but ducked to the floor again as benches came hurtling through as well. They stood up slowly, and a few Slytherins began to laugh. "Ha! Look at them, their scared of a table! Pathetic!" Draco shouted across the room. "Leave them alone Malfoy." Warned Harry.

"Or what Potter?" Malfoy smirked as he stood up.

Harry too stood."Don't do something you're going to regret." Harry replied. Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and through a stunning spell at Harry. "Protego!" Harry quickly said. The spell simply bounced off his charm. "Stupe-"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry interrupted. Draco's wand went flying out of his hand. "Stop right there." Mcgonagall exclaimed. Both Harry and Draco looked at one another and then to Mcgonagall. "How dare you duel in the middle of breakfast, especially in front of our guests." Mcgonagall scolded.

* * *

Harry was walking through the corridor and bumped into Professor Snape. "Good spell work Potter." Snape complimented. It was rare for Snape to say anything nice about Harry, but he took it without questioning. "Thanks, Professor." Harry said quietly. "Mcgonagall has requested you round-up all of the half-bloods and take them to the Room Of Requirement. "I hope you mean the Demi-gods." Harry bravely stated. "Obviously." Snape said in a monotone voice. Harry returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and grabbed Hermione and Ron. They all walked to the Camp Half- Bloods dorms. 'Knock, knock' Harry banged the first door, it was Ares. A large girl opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked with a slight attitude. Ron quickly hid behind Harry.

"I would like to take you all down to our training facilities." Harry announced with his head held high. "Can you inform the rest of you dorm, please" Hermione spoke up. The three of them walked to each and every dorm, but none were as rude as the girl from Ares. 'Zeus'. Read the final door."Hello, can we come in?" Harry questioned while opening the door. There was only one person in there. "Oh, hey." The girl stuttered. Hermione explained what was happening, but Harry stood there a bit dazed. "Right meet us outside the Great Hall at 4'O clock." Hermione ended. She and Ron began to walk out of the room, but Harry still stood there smiling. "Harry? Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah,, yeah sure." Harry mumbled while being to head for the door.

"Bye." The girl waved. Harry, still smiling waved back too.

* * *

"Right, is everyone here?" Harry Announced. All of the D.A. and Camp Half-Blood were gathered around the Great Hall. "This way." Harry added. The D.A. and Camp Half-Blood all followed him. "It should be around here." Hermione said.

"Here." Harry whispered. A door started to form and Harry and the rest of the D.A. ran into, the Demi-gods quickly to follow. "Wow." Annabeth said in awe. The room was huge. "Here is where we are going to be training. This is where we are going to learn each other's weakness and strengths. We are going to find out what it is like to fight a Demi-god, and what it is like to fight a witch/wizard. Can you get into twos, but not with someone from your, umm school. So wizards with Demi-gods, vice versa." Harry announced. Moans erupted in the group. "Do we have to?" Neville asked. "Yes. If we are going to work together we have to get to know each other." Harry explained. Reluctantly people began talking and moving into pairs. Luna and Nico quickly got together. Ron accidently stumbled by the Ares girl."Your going with me." She said while grabbing Ron by his sleeve. Hermione went with a boy from the Athena girl from the Zeus dorm approached Harry. "Do you want to, umm?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. That would be great." Harry replied.

"I'm Thalia." She quietly told Harry

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry." There was a somewhat awkward pause. "Right D.A. wands at the ready. Camp Half-Blood sword at the ready?" He began. "I want you to go easy on each other so you can find out what he/she can do. D.A. no powerful spells, thank you."

"What's your name?" The Ares girl commanded.

"Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron stuttered.

"I am Clarisse. Daughter of Ares god of war." She proudly exclaimed. Ron slightly shook and raised his wand. Clarisse grabbed her electric spear and hurtled it towards Ron. Ron didn't even have time to attempt a spell before it his him straight in his leg. He roared in pain hopping around the room. Clarisse grabbed her spear and attempted to throw it at Ron again. Harry swiftly turned round from Thalia."Immobulus!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice. Clarisse stood there paralyzed. "Ron are you ok?" Hermione said while rushing to his side. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stood still in shock. Harry removed Clarisse's spear from her hand. The freezing charm was beginning to wear off, but she still stood frozen to the spot not because of the charm but because of what she did. "What did you do to me!." She raged... "What I did to you? It's what you did to Ron! Harry pointed out, slightly angry.

Clarisse turned around and saw Ron still hopping around holding his leg. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Ron you need to go to Madam Promfrey. I'll take you." Hermione ordered. Ron didn't argue, but quietly followed Hermione out of the door. "I think this session should end now before anyone else gets hurt." Harry suggested. The D.A. all walked out, must towards the hospital wing. Camp Half-Blood walked out a little ashamed. Clarisse stayed behind. "Harry." She said "I'm sorry for ruining the training practise." She pleaded.

"Don't worry about it, you just got carried away. Just don't do it again." Harry said while leading her out of the room.


	4. Apology!

Apology!

Sorry everyone but we are abandoning the story. We decided it was too complicated of a story to try and write as our first fanfiction. It seems we bit of more than we could chew! We promise that we will write some one shot's though, and maybe in the future we will decide to come back to 'The Ever Changing Fates'. But for now we have chosen to leave it for the time being. Sorry again if we disappointed anyone!

If anyone has any requests of one shots please let us know and we will see what we can do :)


End file.
